What Is It Hikari?
by Firemoon
Summary: Hikaris watched a scary movie and now it's up to the yamis to get them to bed. One-shot. quite fluff. slight shounen-ai. RR!


* * *

---

What Is It Hikari?

---

**Rating:** PG because of Malik's perverted mind ;

**Category:** Romance/General

**Pairing:** SLIGHT hints of SHOUNEN-AI [Yami Bakura x Ryou, Yami Yugi x Yugi and Yami Malik [Marik] x Malik]

**Summary:** Hikaris watched a scary movie at school, and now they can't sleep. Now it's up to the yamis to get them to bed.

**Author's Note:** This is a One-shot. No more following chapters would be added to this particular ff.

"Yami?" A groan was heard and an unruly mass of white hair rustled from under the blanket. A half-closed ruby red eye peaked out in the darkness. "Yes, Ryou?"

Ryou hesitated from the doorway, clutching his pillow tightly. Bakura didn't like to be disturbed from his sleep, but...

"_What?_" The yami's tone was more annoyed now, and Ryou cringed, backing out. "N, nothing Bakura.. you can go back to sleep."

As he reached out to close the door, a pale arm beckoned to him from the bed. Bakura's tone was commanding. "Come."

The pale hikari hurriedly scurried towards the bed and climbed into it as his yami groggily lifted a corner of the cover for him. Bakura yawned, pulling his hikari closer by his waist. He mumbled tiredly into Ryou¡¯s hair. "Stupid weakling, afraid over a nightmare.."

Ryou gave a little sigh and burrowed deeper into Bakura's chest, and the yami cracked an eye open to peer down at his sleeping light. A genuine smile flitted across his lips as he laid a gently kiss on the clown of Ryou¡¯s head. "Love you, Ryou."

Ryou mumbled happily, a hand resting on Bakura's steadily beating heart. "Love you too 'Kura."

Bakura smiled, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Yami?"

"Huh.. Yugi-chan?"

A little figure in pajamas quickly climbed up the bed beside his darker half, arms wrapping around Yami as he curled up tight beside him. Yami blinked rather owlishly down at the spiky bunch of multi-coloured head. "Aibou? What's wrong?" Yugi¡¯s head stirred, and he looked up at his darkness with a pair of wide open violet eyes.

"We watched a scary movie at school today." Yami sighed, pulling the little one closer. "What did 'Jisan tell you? And me too?"

"I know, but it sounded so interesting..." Yugi yawned, feeling Yami hug him closer. The former pharaoh whispered. "Don't worry Yu-chan. I¡¯m here."

Yugi giggled sleepily. "Yeah Yami, bet you'll chase away all the slavering zombies." He giggled even more as Yami stiffened, then the darker half shrugged, smiling as he tightened his grip around his hikari. "Nah.. Dark Magician's gonna take care of 'em..."

"And Kuriboh."

"Yu-chan, bet my Dark Magician's gonna destroy them all. Your Kuriboh won't be able to do anything."

"Will too,"

"Will not,"

"..Will too,"

"Will not,"

"......"

Yami looked down to the pair of closed eyes, and chuckled, shifting a little so that he could brush a few strands of hair out of his hikari's face. "Goodnight Yu-chan."

* * *

"Marik?" Malik gently shook the sleeping form of his darker half, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He didn't answer, only mumbling and turning in his sleep. The tanned Egyptial sighed, and shook him harder. "Marik, wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Malik smirked down at his bewildered other self, and poked him in the chest. "Come on, let's watch a movie. It's really fun.¡± Marik grumbled as he climbed out of bed, grabbing some pillows and a blanket. "Don't tell me this is another sappy movie."

Malik huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?! The last one definitely was't sappy. Unless you define "sappy" as massive heave of lava engulfing a city."

"Whatever." Malik sighed again, but silently dragged his other self off to the living room, silently creeping along the corridor in front of Ishizu's room. She'll absolutely go berserk if she found out that her brother [and his other self] was watching some gory movie in the middle of the night during the school weekdays.

Marik yawned as he settled down to the couch, Malik grabbing for the remote control before sitting down next to him. "So what's the movie about?" Malik shrugged. "The one we watched at school wasn't so scary, so I borrowed another one just for fun."

Marik suspiciously read the title, and his eyes widened. "Malik, you're absolutely NOT going to watch this. Ishizu's going to kill me for this!"

"Shush, she's just asleep."

"Whatever. You're not going to watch this."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll want to sleep with me."

"Is that an offer?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "What I meant is that this won't help you waking up in the morning. It's not good for you." Malik shrugged, and his darker self stood up, sighing. Malik shrieked as he was boldly lifted up and half-carried, half-dragged to his room, and he desperately clutched at the couch for leverage, hissing at his darker self. "Marik, stop it! You'll wake up Ishizu!"

Marik shrugged casually as he grabbed Malik's wrists, lifting them off the couch. He grinned as he swung his light over a shoulder. "She'll wake up if you wouldn't stop screeching."

"Marik.." The two stepped into Malik's room, and the darker side, still grinning like a contented cat, let go of Malik. "Goodnight Malik."

"Not fair." The shorter Egyptian pouted, and the dark chuckled, turning to go out the door. "I promise we'll watch it tomorrow night. It's Friday you know.. and we can invite the Tomb robber and the Pharaoh [and their hikaris] as well."

"Heh, it'd be fun, ne?" Marik grinned lazily as the other pair of amethyst glittered, already thinking possible prank ideas. He leant down, kissing Malik softly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow.. good night."

"Good night."

---

..I know, they're terribly OOC.

Reviews appreciated.

_Yours Faithfully Fanfictional,_

_Firemoon _


End file.
